


Open Slaughter 2 7/9

by JSS394



Category: Lee Pace and Phil Winslow
Genre: Asylum, California, Cutting, Great Dane, M/M, Orange County, Rolling Hills Asylum, Slaughter, Yellow Jump Suite, butcher - Freeform, meat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Open Slaughter 2 7/9

Part 7  
Piece of the action   
Out from the depths of silence Hannibal lurked out of action removing himself from his un-active state of mind. He sidelined the next man in line slackening his stance to a more exhausted one pressing down on his left foot more than his right.  
The next major step is to begin, Hannibal removed the mans yellow jump suite away from his flesh and onto a discarded part of the room. The man was now left with black boxers that hid his organ fitting around his waist firmly keeping tight fitted fixture as it clung to the skin in its presence. The man before Hannibal stood there with his eyes lightly closed taking small breaths in and out waiting to be told to speak. Hannibal pulled out his pocket knife from his left side of his un-buttoned jacket. He began to make incisions from the scolar plexus that was the point between the breastbone and stomach almost touching the brim of his boxers. Blood instantly started to form around the cut drizzling downwards away from the cut seeping into the cotton boxers making them have a colour of red in them and oh that hungry smell of blood flickered through Hannibal hunger of his thought.  
While he was cutting he took every precaution in his hands to not cut the intestine, this will contaminate the surrounding area with bacteria and possibly feces. If this does happen under Hannibal’s senses he will have to clean the body again thoroughly. A good way for Hannibal to avoid this is to use the knife inside the abdominal wall, blade facing towards him and making cautious progress. Hannibal took one step the side while his right foot followed suite, he took one more step swivelling now to the back of the man before him covering Lee’s vision to the back of Hannibal.   
With the pocket knife still in hand, with his other hand he removed the boxers only to where he needed to hiding his organ still so he couldn’t feel embarrassed since it will also ruin the meat. Hannibal placed the point just on the end of his spin, he placed pressure on his hands making the blade cut on the first layer of skin, once he was in he began to drag the blade across making a rectangle shape called a bung and to tie it off with twine. To prevent this contamination happening keeping the body from avoiding any material left in the bowl that was placed by his knee while he knelt down.  
Also a saw was placed by Hannibal’s knee. He grabbed the saw in hand cutting through the pubic bone or aitch. The lower body is now completely open and now Hannibal can begin to pull the organ masses for instance the large and small intestine, kidneys, liver, stomach out from his body as drawling flood slips away at his fingertips. He began scrapping them away from the back wall of the body making sure he got every bit of it. He placed the bulk of meat onto a clean-ish board that had already blood stains from the previous victim. Hannibal started finely chopping the meat into cubed size bite sized mouthfuls of goodness to his liking.   
Moving onto the upper torso. Hannibal covered the mans back brief up to its normal space, he swivelled back around the mans front planning his next move silently as he stood up from the ground. His first cut first cut was through the diaphragm around the inner surface of the humans body. This is the muscular membrane which divides the upper, or thoracic and the lower abdominal cavities. Hannibal removed the breastbone, cutting down hard onto the point on each side where it connects to the ribs and then sawing through and detaching it from the collar bone. Unlike Hannibal some prefer to cut straight through the middle, depending on the ideas you have for cuts in the final stages. The heart and lungs may be detached and the throat cut into to remove the larynx and trachea. Once all of the inner organs have been removed, trim away any blood vessels or remaining pieces of connective tissue from the interior of the carcass, and wash out thoroughly. This was one form of cutting.   
*****  
Hannibal looked over at Lee. “Come over here”. He orded Lee to come over to where he was standing “Do I have too?”. “Come on, stop acting like a child!”. Hannibal wined from his mouth. Lee hesitantly but, couldn’t resist just standing there he wanted to see who it was but, he didn’t want to see him how he was going to die. Lee removed his hands away from the bench and strolled over towards Hannibal with folded arms. Once his eyes latched onto the mans opened ones. Lee collected all his facial features that looked just like him but, with a few parts that where different. His hair was brushed one side, he wore a grey shirt that had cut off sleeves, on the bottom half he wore black daggy pants that where accompanied by black flip flops also the smell of dog amongst him. Lee looked over at Hannibal. “Where is Marmaduke? The dog”. “Oh, that was a dog was it?”. Hannibal questioned Lee. “What did you do to him?”. Hannibal looked away from him quickly. “Anyhow, Phil Winslow, would you please stand in the centre of the room”. Hannibal spoke jestering his hand to the centre of the room. Phil rose his brow taking a few steps into the centre of the room.   
Phil stood with his hands beside his waist waiting with his head down looking towards the ground waiting for the next command from Hannibal’s playful mouth. While he stood their quietly he thought about him home back in the Orange Country California.   
Today Hannibal has a special guest that is soon to arrive. Hannibal circled to the back of the room, he faced a metal door knob, Lee turned to him seeing what he was doing, Hannibal held onto the door knob, he turned it left twice hearing an unlatching sound from the outside, his brows raised with a smile upon his face “Here we go!”. In one swop Hannibal pulled the cabinet sized door away from his body showing a mysterious dark space with a caged entrance. “Whats in their?”. Lee whispered staying put for now as he knew something bad will come of this. Hannibal pounced back around right in Lee way staring into those shaken up glossy eyes. “Marmaduke”. Was all Hannibal spoke, with his free hand, he clung his fingertips back onto the metal caged lock, he pulled the lock away discarding the bulk of a lock thrown onto the floor hearing its sound skidding across the concreted floor.   
From the depths of the concealed space a light brown paw came into view from the light above appearing a four legged Great Dane who was the highest of his breed in his litter of twelve. He crawled out from the space in full view of Lee and Hannibal. Lee’s mouth dropped. “Is that who I think it is?”. “Yes”. Hannibal nodded. “It doesn’t quiet look like him, he looks trainable, what did you do to him?”. Hannibal faced Lee. “What humans have been doing for ages. Trained him up to be the best obedient dog in the world”. Those words shook shivers down Lee’s spine as he began to feel worried for the fellow in the centre of the room. Hannibal looked over at a sitting Marmaduke. Hannibal smiled gladly at him. “Come sit here”. He spoke with a tough accent. Marmaduke obeyed Hannibal on the double.   
Once Marmaduke sat by Hannibal by his left side, Lee was behind them both in full view of Hannibal, Marmaduke and the fellow in the centre of the room while his hands were hiding in the sides of his pocket feeling the rooms atmosphere change drastically to a controlled state of mind fearing if he moved Hannibal or Marmaduke would lash out at him. So, for now he stayed put like a good puppy would waiting for their food to be served to them.   
Hannibal disembogued his closed feet apart leaving a gap in-between them, his hands where by his side with opened palms, Marmaduke was looking at him getting his full attention with his jaw open breathing in and out through his mouth and twitching nose that looked wet and cold. With Hannibal’s left hand he removed it from his side placing a flat palm in front of Marmaduke’s vision with hinged up brows. “Stay!”. He spoke in a stern voice whisking off forwards towards Phil.   
Phil’s eyes grew sensing something was about to be done to him, he notched his head up into the view of his beloved pet Marmaduke seeing he was not like him anymore, his mouth gradually jarred open showing his white clean teeth, his heart started to beat fast sensing the intense gaze of Marmaduke didn’t take his eyes of Hannibal which lead Phil’s attention towards him.  
Hannibal reached Phil ready for the body search. Before Phil came here he had been searched the same way as the other men inmates had been, their jewellery, bags, wallets, clothing and shoes had been removed and placed into evidence bags. These bags were labelled with the date, time, contents and signature admitting officer. All personal items, including cell phones, hair pieces and undergarments are placed into bags. This is to ensure that when they get released they would get all of their belongings back. But, in this case it is a no.  
Hannibal proceeded onto the second part of the task, he instructed Phil to remove all his cloths except his black short shorts, Hannibal pressed his bare smooth hand ontop of the first layer of the mans chest pressing hard on the mans skin seeing his he could feel anything that could be trapped inside him. Phil stood still a possible. Hannibal then moved onto lifting up Phil’s arms, he inspected the mans armpits, fingers, palm and the flabby tough skin that hanged between his pit and elbow making sure his eyes and the roughness of himself covered every inch of the mans upper body.   
In this case Hannibal was the only guy who had been told to do this job so that no females would be involved because Hannibal thought it might tamper with the meat product. Also in the law you are not allowed to be strip searched in front of other inmates on purpose but, yes others will likely be able to see you. Just remember, they had to go through it too. In this case Phil had an audience. Lee hesitantly didn’t watch the search, his head was turned the other way for most of it feeling a little bit lightheaded of the thought of seeing himself as the character naked screwed with his physical state almost making him kill over with the hot flushes.   
While Hannibal was searching Phil, Phil felt his direct placements of his hands were so gentle, not in any harmful way at all it came across good no sexual content was added in the situation it was all about producing the best flesh of meat in its finest condition.  
The procedure was well and done. Hannibal stood for a moment close towards Phil placing a soft gentle hand upon the mans broad shoulders feeling his body move beneath his hands feeling the faint pushes of the skin while hearing Phil breath thought his opened nostrils in the silenced atmosphere around him made it antagonizing for Lee to just stand still at this point he knew something deep in his heart that something outrageous was about to happen also he feared it had to do with Marmaduke. And he was on the point with that.  
Hannibal placed his hand onto Phil’s neck tapping it once his fingers touched his skin, Marmaduke leaped into action, he launched himself with his mouth parted open showing his pearly whites, with the fury in his heart and eyes. Without turning back he clamped his jaws tightly on the frail boned man clinging onto his wrist increasing the strain on the mans flesh imbedding his jaws in more sinking his teeth into the mans ridged smoothed out flattened skin. Phil couldn’t believe his eyes, he was getting attacked by his beloved dog and his heart sank feeling the strenuous pain invade his presence. The pain instantly surged through his body walls making him move around jolting his steps to try and get away from him. As he did, Marmaduke underestimated how controlled and strong he was towards Phil. He showed his bullet speed and strength making his jaw clamp tightly around his weathered out wrist straggling his strong body dragging his teeth into his skin.   
Adventally Marmaduke’s teeth tared an opening within Phil’s wrist making the blood flow freely onto the floor beneath him, once his eyes latched onto the blood flowing beneath him, his brain struck a blood vessel hitting him straight into the head hitting him straight into the heart. He feel straight to the ground with a thump killing him instantly making him breaching a half opened breath not letting him take a full breath he needed, his eyes shut down closing his emotions into a dormant state. Marmaduke placed both of his paws on either side of Phil’s chest as if Phil was the pig for slaughter. Marmaduke started devouring Phil instantly with no hesitation or will to stop. That is if he heard Hannibal say stop he would instantly in a split second  
*****  
Lee looked upon Phil seeing his carcass was being eaten away. He could hear the cracks and breaks that smashed inside Marmaduke’s jaw breaking every part of Phil into his hungry stomach. Lee could barely hold himself up; a flush of heat washed over him making him topple to the ground, his hands touched the cold concreted floor first exhaling through his opened jaw with opened eyes seeing his character being eaten at. His eyes began to swell up, he tried taking small breaths but, they turned into deep hard to breathe ones. Lee looked away covering his eyes washing out the produced tears; he looked back over at Hannibal. “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!!”. Lee’s in fumed voice rang out through the room with hurt in his choice of tone, while tears began to stream down his cheek at their provoking will. Hannibal looked back at him with no words that escaped his mouth just faint jitters of his mouth. Receiving no response. Lee riddled with anger in his heart. He really hatted that he had to just sit here and he can’t do anything about it. Lee faced away from Hannibal with a harsh huff provoking out from his tightened body jester feeling the distance between them fade feeling the loss of their connection was soon to be at breaking point where Lee thought he could not take this anymore, he would want to kill himself in an obscure way also. Just to feel free from this dreadful place also.


End file.
